soap_operasfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Charles, New York
Port Charles, New York is the fictional city where the ABC daytime soap operas General Hospital and Port Charles are set. History: Port Charles is set to be in western New York state and is somewhere on the shores of Lake Ontario between the Buffalo–Niagara Falls and Syracuse areas. The city's ZIP code is 16543. Current notable families: *Baldwin family (1965-1986, 1988-2004, 2007-2008 & 2013-) *Cassadine family (1981, 1983 & 1996-) *Corinthos family (1993-1997, 1998-) *Devane family (1985-1997, 1997-1999, 2000, 2004 & 2005-) *Drake family (1981-1983 & 2005-) *Eckert family (1978-) *Falconeri family (2007-) *Hardy family (1963-1997 & 1997-) *Jacks family (1996-2000 & 2001-) *Jerome family (1987-1991 & 1992-) *Jones family (1984-) *Morgan family (1977-) *Quartermaine family (1977-) *Spencer family (1978-) *Webber family (1976-1986 & 1993-) *Westbourne family (2012-) Past notable families: *Brewer family (1963-1974) *Chandler family (2001-2008, 2010, 2011 & 2012) *Cramer family (2012-2013) *Delgado family (2012) *Lord family (2012-2013) *Taylor family (1967 & 1969-1979) *Thornhart family (2001-2003 & 2012) Locations of interest: Businesses: *'Edward Louis Quartermaine Industries (ELQ) ' **Owned by the Quartermaine family *** CEO: Michael Corinthos III *'The Metro Court Hotel' ** Owned by Caroline "Carly" Benson & Olivia Falconeri *'The Port Charles Press' ** Owned by Andrew "Drew" Cain Restaurants/Bars: *'The Haunted Star' (night club) - owned by Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer *'The Floating Rib' (bar) owned by Mitchell "Coleman" Ratcliffe *'Kelly's Diner '- owned by Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer and Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. *'The Metro Court Hotel Restaurat' - owned by hotel owners Medical Facilities: *'General Hospital' - which includes: **Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS wing **Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing **Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma wing *'Mercy Hospital' *'Shadybrook Sanitarium' *'Ferncliff Asylum' Residences: Estates: *'Quartermaine Mansion (66 Harbor View Road)' - owned by Monica Bard **Monica Bard **Edward "Ned" Quartermaine **Olivia Falconeri **Andrew "Drew" Cain **Michael Corinthos III **Leonardo "Leo" Falconeri *'Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road)' - owned by Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. **Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. **Caroline "Carly" Benson **Josslyn Jacks **Avery Corinthos *'Jacks Estate (657 Harbor View Road)' - owned by Caroline "Carly" Benson **Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer **Valerie Spencer *'Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island)' - owned by Cassadine family **Valentin Cassadine **Nina Reeves Houses: *'Collins House' - owned by Kevin Collins **Laura Webber *'Davis House (57 Lake Road)' - owned by Alexis Davis **Alexis Davis *'Devane House' - owned by Anna Devane **Anna Devane *'Falconeri House' - owned by Dante Falconeri & Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer **Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer **Charlotte Cassadine **Rocco Falconeri *'Giambetti-Miller House' **Maximus "Max" Giambetti Jr. **Diane Miller *'Hardy House (453 Maple Avenue)' - owned by Audrey March **Audrey March *'Scorpio House' **Malcolm "Mac" Scorpio **Felicia Cummings *'The Brownstone (12/1424 Elm Street)' - owned by Michael Corinthos III **Elizabeth Webber **Franco Baldwin **Cameron Webber **Jacob "Jake" Spencer **Aiden Spencer Penthouses/Lofts/Apartments: *'Harborview Towers (122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #2)' - owned by Jason Morgan **Samantha "Sam" McCall **Kristina Davis-Corinthos **Daniel "Danny" Morgan **Emily "Scout" Cain *'Jerome Penthouse (979 Carlyle)' - owned by Ava Jerome **Ava Jerome *'Ashford/Lansing Apartment' **Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr. **Molly Lansing *'Ashford Loft' **Jordan Ashford **Curtis Ashford *'Cooper/Jones Apartment' **Bradley "Brad" Cooper **Lucas Jones **Jonah Corinthos *'Driscoll Apartment' **Amy Driscoll **Chet Driscoll *'Dubois Apartment' **Felix Dubois **Donald "Donny" Sheldon *'Johnson Apartment' **Epiphany Johnson **Milo Giambetti *'Winslow Garden Apartments (114 Clover Avenue, #68)' **Mariah Maxmilliana "Maxie" Jones **James West Other Residences: *'Kelly's Diner (324 Wharf Street)' - owned by see above *'Metro Court Hotel (1420 Courts Lane)' - owned by see above **Metro Court Hotel (Suite #501) ***Hamilton Finn **Metro Court Hotel (Suite #917) ***Lucille "Lucy" Coe **Metro Court Hotel (Suite Unknown) ***Scott Baldwin **Metro Court Hotel (Suite Unknown) ***Liesl Obrecht **Metro Court Hotel (Suite Unknown) ***Richard "Ric" Lansing **Metro Court Hotel (Suite Unknown) ***Andre Maddox **Metro Court Hotel (Suite Unknown) ***Griffin Munro Category:Fictional cities